


With Me Always

by HiddenEye



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, First time posting these type of things here, Kili x Reader, Kili/Reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3121559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenEye/pseuds/HiddenEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What there is expected of you, dwarf?" You chuckled breathlessly. Then, the smile dropped from your face. "I do not agree to what my king says, you have a home, and I promise I will try my best to take you back to it," (Kili/Elf!Reader)</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Me Always

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I'm actually posting these type of things here, I've done this before yes, and actually posted other stories that had to do with character/reader in another website, but I haven't done it here, and it's something I'm experimenting on again. I'm a bit self-conscious to do this, but then what the hell. And it's based on a prompt from imaginexhobbit at Tumblr, so, I hope you guys enjoy this!

 

**Imagine Kili regretting leaving you, and not believing it's real when you came back.**

 

* * *

  
   
   The daft dwarf thought you wouldn't come despite your wound now, would he?  
   
  Poorly mistaken.  
   
   No elf was going to listen to a _dwarf_ , unless your life was at risk or critical harm. Even that wouldn't stop you from chasing after the company of dwarves and a hobbit after they had escaped from Mirkwood, without the knowledge of your Elven people, including Thauriel, your former mentor.  
   
   You didn't mind the wound, it was just a scar on your right arm, grazed by the axe of an Orc. It was barely something you could be worried of, and you managed to decapitate the foul creature before it lay a single hair on you ever again. You had watched the company being dragged away with the current of the stream, jaw clenched in frustration when you saw the look of pain etched on the youngest dwarf -Kili was his name-, an arrow of the Orcs was its cause.  
   
   Clicking your tongue, you urged your horse to run faster, hair flying behind you as the stallion manoeuvred the trees and branches of the Mirkwood forest, and eventually bursted out to the clearing.  
   
   It wouldn't be a surprise if the Elven King were to banish you from the lands.  
   
   Not to mentioned the fact that you had eavesdropped on what Thranduil and the Dwarf King, Thorin Oakenshield, were talking about, as well as the conversation between the Elven King and Thauriel.  
   
   Pursing your lips, you pushed that particular thought out of your mind, and focused on the problem that it was a good thing you listen, because knowing your king, his refusal to help the dwarves was final. He wouldn't give aid to them even if they were desperate enough. Though your kind had always despise the little creatures for as long as you could remember, that didn't stop the slight feeling of pity that sparked inside you, even if your mind was barking at you for your weak will.  
   
   As you let the sound of hooves filled your ears, you let your mind wonder to when the dwarves first came into the land of elves, how surprised you were when you first found them scattered around as they tried defend for themselves from the spiders, and in the end you and the other elves helped them killed the monstrous beast.  
   
   As the guards confiscated their weapons, you were standing to the side, bow drawn as a warning while you let your eyes study every one of them, starting from the Dwarf King to those who looked the youngest. Most of them had vast beards and facial hair that only revealed their eyes, bright and full of unwavering determination. Layers upon clothes draped around themselves, making them look bulky. Once your eyes landed on the young dwarves, you were startled to find that one dwarf with dark hair and the least facial hair was staring at you, and you realised it was the same one that you saved his life from almost being killed.  
   
   Narrowing your eyes, you walked towards him, bow still drawn. "It is rude to stare, dwarf," You said evenly as you stood in front of him, beside the elf that was patting his coat. "I would think that it is wise for you to be in line with the others." You continued as you gave a nod at the said line.  
   
   He merely gave a wide grin, and if you were honest to yourself, it was as if he was being cheeky. "I never did thank you for killing that spider."  
   
   You exchanged a glance with the elf, and you saw the amusement shone in his emerald eyes despite his straight face. "He had been giving you glances," He said in elvish. "I find it," He paused, trying to find a right word. "Disturbing."  
   
   You gave him a hard look. "It is not a time to jest," You replied in the same tongue. You saw the way the dwarf's eyebrows shot up at the two of you talking. "Does he have other weapons other than his bow?"  
   
   The elf held up three knives. "Yes," He took a step back with them in one hand, while a bow in the other as the arrows were slung on his shoulder. "That is all I could find."  
   
   You faced the dwarf. "Go and follow your kin, dwarf," You ordered him in English. "And pray that my king will have mercy upon you today."  
   
   He looked as if he wanted to say a few words, but only nodded before he started walking, the elf following him at the back. You could hear the chatter between the dark haired dwarf with another who had hair of gold. "What was that, Kili? Going to woo her now, do you?" You could hear the other mutter, giving you a glance.  
   
   There was a scoff. "I was curious who my saviour was, nothing much, Fili."  
   
   You stared after them, the corner of your lips twitching in amusement as you too started to walk.  
   
   It was then an order from the king to lock them up, and you were in charge of that as Thranduil had a word with Thauriel, with Legolas there with you. It just so happens you were the one who locked the door that had the dwarf -Kili, was it?- inside. He grabbed the bars the moment it closed, giving you that innocent wide eyed look. He was tall for a dwarf, and you were only a couple of inches shorter than an average elf, so looking at him wasn't a problem, you didn't need to strain your head so much.  
   
   "You look young," He commented as you locked with a key.  
   
   You raised an eyebrow at him. "Why does it concern you?"  
   
   He shrugged. "I never thought that a young elf such as yourself would already be doing this."  
   
   You searched his face, slightly bit annoyed. But then, you gave a wry smile. "Indeed, then I must be doing excellent work, locking a whole flock of dwarves without doing much."  
   
   Before he could replay, you turned around, and was about to leave when he called out. "I did not mean to offend you," When he got your attention, he gave a sheepish smile. "I am a bit young myself, reckless if so."  
   
   The corner of your lips tilted up. "You are a dwarf, what there is expected of you?"  
   
   He grinned. "Courage."  
   
   You chuckled quietly. "Indeed."  
   
   You left, walking up the small stairs with a light feeling in your chest, but then saw the way Legolas stared at you curiously, eyes darting from the dwarf to your face. You immediately straightened yourself, standing beside the prince. "That dwarf is staring at you," He observed in your native tongue, an eyebrow cocked. "It would seem as if he admires you."  
   
   You wanted to groan out loud, but settled for locking your jaw. "I saved him from the beasts," You told him in a way of explanation as the both of you watched the guards locking up the rest of the dwarves. "And he was surprised at how young I look."  
   
   He hummed. "He looked young as well," He then shot you a smirk. "I'm sure we could pair you up."  
   
   "I suppose like you wanted to be paired up with my former mentor, My Lord?" You shot back, blinking at him innocently.  
   
   He was startled, and then walked up the stairs as you followed behind him. "Do not think I would not know, Legolas," You continued, laughter in your tone. "I have seen the way you look at her, I am yet to be blind."  
   
   "I would appreciate if you don't speak of this again, (Y/N)," Legolas said dryly.  
   
   "Everyone knows of this," You assured him. "You don't have to worry."  
   
   It was then, a few hours later that the guards shouted that the company had escaped, and were in the empty barrels as they were washed away.  
   
   You were snapped back to reality when you remembered about Kili, and quickly urged for your horse to go faster, worry gnawing at your heart.

  
 

* * *

  
   
   You found him.  
   
   And he was in a house that belonged to a bowman, after asking a few questions from a nearby woman.  
   
   Bursting in, your eyes landed on Kili from where he lay, and then pulled your hood down. He had his eyes closed, face twisted uncomfortably as his arms were rigid to his sides, his legs thrashing.  
   
  Looking up, you saw three other dwarves standing around him, eyes wary as they saw you. The gold haired dwarf seemed to recognize you, and were not as pleased to see you. "What are you doing here, elf?" He asked, and you remembered he was called Fili. "What business do you have with us?"  
   
   "I am here to help Kili," You saw the brief moment of surprise crossed his face, and continued to pushed back the teared cloth, getting out some oinments and herbs from the pocket belt. You put some herbs in your mouth and chewed, before putting the pulp on the wound, reciting the words of healing Thauriel had taught you when you were still her apprentice as Kili screamed in agony. At the background, you could hear the bowman's children whispering, curious to why you were there.  
   
   But you keep watching Kili's face as he breathed heavily, beads of sweat dripped from his forehead. Once the last of the words were uttered, you took a step back, taking your hands of the wound. He had opened his eyes, staring at you with that same look of wonder he first had at Mirkwood, and you gave him a smile. "Kili."  
   
   He responded with a smile of his own. "(Y/N), I cannot believe you're here, saving my life again." The smiled faltered. "I am sorry I left you to the Orcs alone, I should have helped you like you have helped me, again."  
   
   "What there is expected of you, dwarf?" You chuckled breathlessly. Then, the smile dropped from your face. "I do not agree to what my king says, you have a home, and I promise I will try my best to take you back to it," You looked up to the other dwarves. "All of you."  
   
   "What of Thranduil?" One dwarf asked. "Wouldn't he found out you are helping us? And banish you from the lands?"  
   
   You pursed your lips as you helped Kili sit up. "Then so be it." You found the eyes of Fili. "We must leave-"  
   
   You weren't given the chance to finish when you heard a roar from the distance, your blood turned cold as all of you listen in silence to the sound of vast wings flapping nearer, and there were shouts of people from the outside.  
   
   "We must leave, now," You told them quickly as you heard screams.  
   
   The dwarves and the children ran outside, to where they had the boat ready. You waited for everyone to go first, hand already clutching your bow when Kili whirled around you, making a grab for your arm. "I am not leaving without you," He informed you gravely.  
   
   You smiled wryly. "I am here."  
   
   He grinned. "Indeed."  
   
   With that, the both of you ran out, jumping on the boat as all of you run to safety.

 


End file.
